<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll take care of you by sickshameless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938135">I’ll take care of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless'>sickshameless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Caring Mickey Milkovich, Flu, Gallavich, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My favorite Trio, Sick Ian Gallagher, Sickfic, caring mandy milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is sick, and who better to take care of him than his two favorite Milkoviches?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll take care of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing this, I pictured season 1 mandy, aka Jane levy’s mandy. However, you can picture whichever one you’d like! I’d say this is set around season two when Mickey works at the kash and grab, though he and Ian are pretty much in an established relationship, and Mandy knows about them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian had felt like shit since the moment he woke up. It wasn’t terrible at first- he just felt so off. He was able to make it through school, although the off feeling just got increasingly worse. Now he’s walking home with Mandy, incredibly thankful he doesn’t have work today. Ian’s trying to listen to what she’s saying, but it’s only getting harder as time goes on. </p><p>“What’s up with you?” Mandy finally asks, stopping in place. “Tell me one sentence that came out of my mouth.”</p><p>Ian sighs guiltily, avoiding her eyes. “I’m sorry, Mands. I just don’t really-” he cuts himself off, growing paler as a heavy wave of nausea comes over him. </p><p>“Don’t what?” Mandy questions slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Are you alright? You don’t look good.”</p><p>Before Ian can answer, he rushes over to the side of the street, as far away from Mandy as possible. There, he empties his stomach of breakfast and what little lunch he had, groaning miserably after the first heave. </p><p>“Shit!” Mandy shrieks, walking over to him. She puts a hand on his back, rubbing gently. “Fuck, Ian, you could’ve told me you didn’t feel well. It’s alright, hon. Do you think you’re done?”</p><p>Ian feels like he’s going to cry, Mandy reminding him much of Fiona right now, making him try to remember the last time someone took care of him. “I don’t know,” he sniffs, rubbing his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I’ll go home and you can go home and we can just- I’ll leave you alone.”  </p><p>Mandy gently smacks the back of his head, not nearly as hard as she wants to. “What the hell are you talking about? Is anyone even home at your house? Listen, you know my dad is put away right now and my brothers aren’t home. Let me bring you back and I’ll take care of you. Besides, Mickey will be off of work before you know it,” she whispers, her voice softening at the last part. </p><p>“Really?” Ian asks quietly, finally standing up a little straighter. </p><p>“Really,” Mandy promises, kissing his cheek. “Let’s get back so you can just relax.”</p><p>The two of them head to the empty Milkovich house, Ian leaning on Mandy. He’s thankful she doesn’t mention it, knowing he’s putting most of his weight on the smaller girl. After what feels like forever, they finally make it, Mandy unlocking the door and leading Ian straight to Mickey’s room. </p><p>“This will be better than mine. He’ll probably kick me out once he gets back so he can take care of you himself,” Mandy chuckles, prompting Ian to lift his arms up and helping take his sweatshirt off. </p><p>Leaning back against the pillows in just his shortsleeved shirt, Ian shakes his head a little bit. “I won’t let him. It’s cold in here, Mandy.”</p><p>She sighs, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand. “You feel like you’ve got a temperature. You should cool down a little bit. I’m not completely evil so I’ll let you use the blankets.”</p><p>Ian just nods softly, too exhausted to argue. He knows he can’t sleep though, his stomach churning too much and still shivering from the lack of sleeves on his arms. He watches Mandy in favor of closing his eyes, walking out of the room and coming back in a moment with a glass of water. Ian knows he won’t be able to keep it down now, but appreciates the effort. He hears Mandy say something about calling Mickey, but doesn’t really comprehend what, just watching everything with half lidded eyes. </p><p>“Hi, I need to speak with Mickey Milkovich, family emergency,” Mandy says into the phone, her voice much higher than usual. She waits for a moment, sighing softly when someone finally answers her. “Hey, Mick. I just wanted to let you know that Ian is sick. He probably wants you right now, but if you can’t leave work early, we’ll make it. So come home if you can, but if not, I’ve got it handled. I just thought you should know.”</p><p>Ian tries to listen in on what he says, really missing his boyfriend in the moment. He groans quietly when his stomach cramps hard, prompting Mandy to shove her hand up his shirt and rub softly as she listens to her brother. He relaxes a tiny bit, remembering how his sister would do this for all of them when they didn’t feel good and she had time to be the one to watch them. Ian thinks it’s been forever, but then again, he can’t remember the last time he actually told someone he wasn’t feeling well. </p><p>“Don’t worry too much. I’m a great caretaker,” Mandy drawls, smiling softly down at Ian. “He’s got a bit of a fever and his stomach is upset. He puked on the way home, that’s how I knew he was sick in the first place. Probably just a bug. Trust me, I’ve got him,” Mandy promises, bringing her hand up to stroke Ian’s cheek instead. “Mick wants to talk to you. Do you want to?”</p><p>Ian nods, shakily taking the phone and holding it to his ear. “Hey,” he whispers, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>“Hey,” Mickey says back, smiling softly. Of course he doesn’t like that Ian is sick, but just hearing his voice for the first time that day is enough to make him happy. “So, you’re not feeling too hot, hm?”</p><p>“No,” Ian whispers, shaking his head. “I feel like shit.”</p><p>“I’m gonna try and be home as soon as possible. Just let Mandy help you for now, okay? I’ll be there before you know it,” Mickey tells him. </p><p>“Alright. Don’t worry if you can’t. I understand,” Ian murmurs. “Even if I miss you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I miss you too. So try and relax, I’ll be home soon. Give the phone back to Mandy, tough guy. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>Ian smiles softly, handing the phone back to her. He zones out, not really caring much about what they say at this point. He notices Mandy holding his hand as she talks to Mickey, gently rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. He’s lucky to have a best friend like her. At this point, they’ll do just about anything for each other, and it’s just a bonus that Mandy doesn’t mind Ian sleeping with her brother. It’s not long before she hangs up with Mickey, giving her full attention to Ian. </p><p>“Hey,” Mandy whispers, smiling gently. “He wants to see you. Hopefully he won’t be too long. For now, I’ll get whatever you need.”</p><p>“This just sucks, you know? Nobody likes being sick,” Ian whispers, sighing heavily. </p><p>“I know,” Mandy nods sympathetically. “Just try and relax, maybe even get some sleep. Are you comfortable enough?”</p><p>“Yeah... lay with me?” Ian asks tiredly, looking up at her with pleading eyes. He’s always been clingy when he didn’t feel good, and even if Mickey’s not here, the other Milkovich will do. </p><p>Mandy smiles down at him, kicking her shoes off and curling up against his side. “I always knew tough guy Ian Gallagher was a softie on the inside. You weren’t always a tough guy though,” she whispers, remembering when they first became friends. “You stood up for yourself, but you were much more shy. Now you’re more confident.”</p><p>“Really?” Ian whispers, turning into a yawn towards the end. </p><p>“Mhm. And it makes me happy,” Mandy smiles. “Try and go to sleep. Mickey might be back when you wake up again.” </p><p>Ian just nods, closing his eyes and trying to drift off. Sleep comes easier than he thinks, initially expecting it to be harder. He still feels gross, freezing cold and his stomach aching. He does drift off though, curled up with his face pressed against Mandy’s collarbone. It’s a little odd- the bedsheets smelling like Mickey but Mandy’s perfume making her way to his nose. But it is sort of soothing, in a weird enough way, lulling him to sleep. Mandy knows she isn’t her brother, but still wants to be there for Ian, stroking his back. No one would ever guess that a Milkovich could be so gentle, but she and Mickey are different when it comes to Ian. He’s the first person that didn’t treat Mandy like an object and actually befriended her, which she’ll never forget. And as for Mickey, Ian makes him feel like he’s worth something. </p><p>A few hours later, Mandy realizes she must’ve dozed off, because it’s dark out now and she hears movement downstairs. She tenses at first, but then remembers it can’t be her dad, and her brothers wouldn’t come home anyway. She tries to sit up, but doesn’t want to disturb Ian, just as Mickey walks through the door. </p><p>“Trying to steal my Gallagher, bitch?” Mickey asks, dropping his jacket on the floor. He can’t help but smile, happy to finally be home. “Hold still, I need to get a picture of this to embarrass you in the future.”</p><p>“He was mine first,” Mandy smirks, trying to cover her face as Mickey grabs the disposable camera. “We should probably wake him up, shove some meds in him. He still feels warm.”</p><p>Mickey sighs, helping Mandy get out from under Ian and petting his hair. “Come on, sleepyhead. It’s time to wake up.”</p><p>Ian stirs, groaning softly as he opens his eyes. “You back, Mick?” He yawns, letting his head flop against Mickey’s thigh. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m home,” Mickey nods, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “How’re you feeling?”</p><p>“Bad,” Ian mumbles, closing his eyes. “Worst stomach ache ever.”</p><p>“You’ve probably got a bug or something gross like that,” Mickey murmurs, rubbing his back. “You should take some medicine, see if you can keep it down.”</p><p>“You’re not Fiona,” Ian grumbles, turning his head. </p><p>“Yeah, but you want me to lay with you, don’t you? I don’t need you puking on me. I’ll drag Fiona over here myself if that’s what it takes,” Mickey tells him. </p><p>Ian groans, turning over again. “Fine. Don’t bother Fiona, she’s busy.”</p><p>Mickey knows that Fiona probably doesn’t even know Ian’s sick, but doesn’t bother him about it. He probably wouldn’t have  told anyone either. Mandy leaves the room, returning a minute later with the medicine. The two of them coax Ian into a sitting position, helping him take the pills and a few sips of water. Mandy wavers in the doorway, able to tell they want some privacy. </p><p>“I’ll be in my room. Call me if you need anything so you two don’t have to get up,” Mandy tells him, smiling a tiny bit. </p><p>Mickey nods, not saying it out loud, but extremely grateful for his sister. He wraps his arm around Ian’s shoulder, rubbing his arm up and down. “You doing okay?”</p><p>Ian just groans softly, putting the glass of water in Mickey’s hand and sliding back down to lay his head on the pillow. “This sucks. Haven’t felt this sick in awhile.”</p><p>“Well, I’m here now, so try and relax,” Mickey tells him. He carefully moves to the other side of Ian against the wall, laying down and wrapping his arms around him. </p><p>“What’re you doing?” Ian mumbles, closing his eyes. </p><p>“I’m being the big spoon. Now shush and get some rest. I’ll even rub your belly if you want me to,” Mickey bargains, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. </p><p>“Okay,” Ian whispers, jumping slightly when he feels Mickey’s cold hands under his shirt. </p><p>The feeling becomes relaxing soon enough, and while Ian isn’t totally asleep yet, it’s definitely calming. Every time a small sound of pain escapes, Mickey’s there with soft words and soothing touches, the most gentle anyone would ever see the older boy be. Ian isn’t used to being the little spoon- he just has a bigger build, and Mickey is usually the one to be wrapped up in his arms. But Ian likes the feeling of being held, pressing back against Mickey’s chest. He eventually falls asleep, snoring softly in his boyfriends arms. Mickey holds him, just wishing he could make Ian feel better. </p><p>A few hours later, Ian wakes up in an empty bed, sitting up confusedly. The feeling isn’t there for long though, Mickey coming back through the door. Ian can’t help but smile softly, relaxing immediately. </p><p>“I was just about to wake you up. Feeling any better?” Mickey asks, setting down the plate of toast and glass of water in his hands. </p><p>“Mostly better,” Ian nods, already looking more alive after the well needed sleep. </p><p>“Good,” Mickey nods, sitting next to Ian in bed once again. “Try some toast for me, will you?”</p><p>“Is the big bad Mickey Milkovich worried about me?” Ian teases, leaning against him. </p><p>“Yep,” Mickey agrees, and Ian practically beams. </p><p>When they first started messing around, Mickey was terrified to admit his feelings. Now, he can do it openly. Ian even takes a bite of the stupid toast, just so proud of how far Mickey has come. He leans against his shoulder, eating as much of it as he can before it feels like too much. Mickey takes the plate from him, carefully laying Ian back down against the pillows. Ian lays his head on his chest, sighing softly when Mickey slowly rubs the back of his head. He closes his eyes again, just listening to the sound of Mickey breathing. </p><p>“Love you, Mick,” Ian mumbles, already halfway asleep again. </p><p>“Yeah, you too. Love you too,” Mickey says quietly, leaning down to kiss Ian’s forehead. </p><p>It’s not long before Ian is passed out again in his arms, thankfully looking much better than he did at the start. Mickey eventually falls asleep too, his arms wrapped tightly around Ian’s waist. The two of them sleep for the next few hours, both peaceful. Mandy comes by after awhile, just to check. She stands in the doorway with a smile, happy that they have each other. She leaves them alone after a moment, but not before snapping a few pictures of the sleeping pair. How could she not? They were just too damn cute.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>